


Чистые руки

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Obsession, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло давно не дают покоя руки Хакса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистые руки

*  
Кайло не любит смотреть людям в глаза.  
Их лица врут. И никогда не знаешь, в какой момент сам дрогнешь, опрометчиво выдав себя собеседнику. Поэтому Кайло и носит маску. Не только в память о великом предке, но и потому, что из-за неё гораздо проще наблюдать за окружающими, не давая им следить за собой.  
Кайло научился читать людей по движениям — по походке, осанке, жестам, мимике. По мелким бессознательным судорогам и порывам, которых они просто не замечают.  
Он распознаёт, кто из штурмовиков сегодня ошибётся на задании, слыша лёгкий скрип его доспехов. Переминается с ноги на ногу, слишком крепко сжимает винтовку, крутит головой — слабое звено, лучше проследить за ним.  
Он знает, когда существо, прикрученное к пыточному креслу, сдаётся. Непроизвольные сокращения мышц, обмякшие губы, всхлипы, которые клокочут в горле, когда в лёгких не хватает воздуха от постоянных криков — и можно начинать задавать вопросы.  
Он понимает, кто из офицеров «Финализатора» боится его, а у кого из-под страха пробивается любопытство. Чуть учащённое дыхание, расширенные зрачки, напряжённая шея — и всё становится понятно.  
О, в живых существах столько маркеров, столько подсказок, что же они думают и чувствуют на самом деле. Имеющий глаза да увидит.  
Кайло смотрит и коллекционирует эти подсказки. И одна из его любимых — руки.  
Большинство людей не отдают себе отчёта в том, чем заняты их руки. Они трут ладони от возбуждения, стискивают кулаки от злости, прижимают пальцы к губам от волнения, постукивают ногтями по столу от напряжения. Сто и один жест — сто и один ответ для Кайло.  
А ещё у некоторых бывают слишком красивые руки. И Кайло ловит себя на мысли, что смотрит на них не только чтобы узнать подноготную человека, но и чтобы просто насладиться их видом.

*  
Кайло давно не дают покоя руки Хакса.  
Сам Хакс тоже не даёт ему покоя, но в совершенно другом, раздражающем плане. Он слишком аккуратен и учтив, он вкрадчиво язвителен и въедливо любезен. Он слишком эмоционален для офицера, но неплохо преуспел в науке контроля над этими эмоциями. В отличие от самого Кайло.  
У Хакса на самом деле всё написано на лице. Всё читается в его напряжённой походке, в судорожно расправленных плечах и неестественно-прямой спине. Это очевидно любому, кто готов посмотреть чуть пристальнее, кто не отвлечётся на громкий чин, а проникнет глубже, в самую суть, едва прикрытую сукном парадного кителя.  
Хакс нервный, гиперответственный и чудовищно амбициозный, но он отдаёт себе в этом отчёт и не позволяет желаниям руководить собой. И это то, что восхищает — восхищает и бесит — Кайло.  
Эти сжатые челюсти, эти желваки, перекатывающиеся на впалых щеках, эти трепещущие крылья носа, когда Хакс кажется вот-вот взорвётся. Но нет, он никогда не взрывается — лишь шипит или цедит вежливые оскорбления. А затем резко разворачивается и уходит прочь от Кайло.  
Ему же остаётся лишь смотреть на его удаляющуюся спину и стиснутые кулаки.  
И это не то, что бы стоило показывать Кайло.  
У генерала очень негенеральские руки — некрупные, изящные, но не женственные. У него длинные пальцы, аккуратно подстриженные — кто бы сомневался — ногти, и белая, невероятно белая кожа. Пульс на его худых запястьях можно считать не прикосновением, а взглядом — настолько очевидно он бьётся под тонкой кожей.  
Кайло впервые увидел руки Хакса на одном из брифингов. Тогда генерал язвительно отчитывал одного из капитанов, вгоняя гвозди в гроб его карьеры мягкими нажатиями пальцев на экран датапада. Кайло, не терпевший брифингов, координации работ и каких-либо отчётов о своих планах, как заворожённый смотрел на гладкие ладони, на острые костяшки, на ловкие пальцы, быстро листающие слайды. И благодарил Силу, что он был в маске.  
С тех пор он зачастил на собрания, но Хакс будто что-то почувствовал и начал прятать руки буквально с маниакальным упорством. Точно он увидел горящий взгляд Кайло за визором маски, и решил во что бы то ни стало ему воспротивиться. Как и во многих других вопросах.  
Хакс перестал снимать перчатки и не давал ни малейшего шанса Кайло изучить его руки лучше. Спустя два месяца после прибытия на «Финализатор» Кайло понял, что заработал себе одержимость. От вида белой полоски кожи, изредка мелькающей между манжетой кителя и краем кожаной перчатки, в нём просыпалось желание содрать с генерала чужую, чёрную и грубую, кожу и прижаться губами к его собственной — белой, тонкой, под которой просвечивали синие вены.  
Это раздражало и мешало работать.  
И это определённо не могло длиться вечно.

*  
Кайло стремительно шёл по коридору в медблок. Он был зол, взвинчен и возбуждён. Но в первую очередь зол.  
С утра генерал отбыл на инспекцию нового радиолокатора, а спустя два часа там прогремел взрыв в системе охлаждения. Небольшая техническая ошибка привела к гибели трёх техников и одного штурмовика, а также к ранению ещё трёх солдат и двух офицеров — полковника инженерной службы и генерала базы «Старкиллер».  
Кайло направился в медблок едва ли не раньше, чем транспорт с потерпевшими приземлился в ангаре. Судя по отчёту, который он успел просмотреть в компункте, офицеры отделались лёгкими повреждениями — ожогами, порезами и царапинами. Но главное, что довело Кайло до такого состояния, было известие, что Хакс повредил руки.  
Это было недопустимо.  
Кайло добрался до места и резко распахнул дверь. В помещении копошилась пара медицинских дроидов, убиравших инструменты. Сам же генерал сидел на кушетке и, как ни в чём ни бывало, натягивал на руки новые перчатки. Старые, окровавленные, лежали в контейнере для отходов.  
— Прочь.  
Дроиды оказались очень понятливыми и моментально ретировались. А вот Хакс не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
— Что у вас, магистр? Честно признаться, утро не задалось и мне не хочется решать ещё и ваши проблемы.  
— А придётся, генерал.  
Кайло нажал на крепления и, сняв шлем, с глухим стуком поставил его на операционный стол. Хакс вздёрнул бровь, невольно пробегая взглядом по его лицу.  
Кайло дал ему минуту, чтобы освоиться — нечасто они встречались вот так, лицом к лицу, — а потом в три шага пересёк помещение и остановился, глядя на собеседника сверху вниз.  
— Что вам нужно, Рен?  
— О, самая малость.  
В позе Хакса появилось напряжение и он по сложившейся привычке попытался было встать и заложить руки за спину. Но Кайло не собирался больше терпеть. Одним стремительным движением он схватил Хакса за запястье и, воспользовавшись его замешательством, стянул с руки перчатку.  
Дроиды постарались на славу — о последствиях взрыва напоминали лишь несколько бледно-розовых отметин, которые сойдут через пару часов. Прекрасно.  
Кайло медленно, наслаждаясь моментом, прощупал каждый сустав на пальцах генерала, каждую пястную кость, почувствовал, наконец, какова эта кожа на ощупь. Но спустя минуту из блаженного забытья его выдернул злой шёпот:  
— Вы забываетесь, Рен!  
Кайло поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что Хакс из последних сил заставляет себя сидеть ровно. Но вся его поза кричала о том, что он жаждет двигаться. Встать и стремительно покинуть медблок. Может, вдобавок швырнув Кайло перчатку в лицо. А может даже всадив ему заряд из бластера прямо промеж глаз.  
Кайло не мог сдержать торжествующей усмешки.  
— Генерал, вы же понимаете, что не можете противостоять мне по-настоящему. Я могу Силой размазать вас ровным слоем по всем ближайшим поверхностям.  
Кайло не спрашивал — он утверждал. Хакс сглотнул:  
— Предпочту обойтись без доказательств.  
Кайло снова ухмыльнулся и начал медленно, палец за пальцем, стягивать перчатку с другой руки Хакса:  
— Вы как всегда верно оценили ситуацию, генерал. Знайте, меня искренне восхищает эта ваша способность.  
— Польщён.  
Кайло крепко, слишком крепко сжал чужую ладонь и повернул её к себе. Кожа на ней гладкая, нежная, не знающая ни грязи, ни мороза. Генерал не держит в руках оружие — лишь приказывает его задействовать, он никогда не убивает лично — для этого всегда найдётся исполнитель. Удивительно, что у убийцы могут быть такие чистые руки.  
Хакс порывался сказать что-то ещё, но Кайло поднял на него мутный взгляд и тихо предупредил:  
— Молчите. И позвольте случиться тому, на что вы не в силах повлиять.  
Хакс закусил губу и, похоже, наконец смирился…  
Кайло никогда не любил смотреть людям в глаза.  
Поэтому он снова склонился к руке Хакса и провёл языком по костяшкам. Бледная ладонь, зажатая в тисках его пальцев, чуть вздрогнула.  
Кайло улыбнулся, и его улыбка впечаталась в чужую кожу.  
Идеально.


End file.
